


Do seu amorzinho

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, KaiBaek - Freeform, M/M, baekai - Freeform, itititi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: Um amorzinho secreto e sem coragem de olhar no teu olho pra dizer essas coisas. [K A I B A E K]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Do seu amorzinho

Chanyeol insistia em dizer a Jongin que não havia motivo para ele se sentir surpreso com aquela carta. Era bonito, tinha um cabelo legal e não passava nem perto de ser invisível no colégio, embora acreditasse que sim. Mas, em sinceridade, ele nunca imaginou que seria uma pessoa digna de um admirador secreto algum dia. A cartinha singela que havia sido deixada em seu armário foi o maior ato carinhoso que já havia recebido de alguém na escola e beirava o assustador quando parava para pensar que, _nossa_ , havia alguém olhando para ele com _aquele_ tipo de olhar e não era uma piada.

Bem, ao menos não parecia uma.

Precisou ler a carta umas quinze vezes — e sorrir como um bobo em todas elas — antes de pensar que deveria respondê-la. E nem sabia o que dizer, honestamente. Era uma carta anônima, aparentemente escrita por uma pessoa do sexo masculino e que queria ser identificada como “amorzinho” — sim, ele tinha assinado a carta dessa forma.

_“Do seu amorzinho.”_

Jongin soprou um riso ao vento ao perceber que o texto escrito na folha de papel era familiar. Uma busca rápida no google foi o suficiente para que encontrasse o verdadeiro autor daquelas frases e tinha certeza de que não era um estudante daquela escola.

Ótimo, já sabia o que responder.

_“Sei que você teve ótimas intenções escrevendo essa carta e eu realmente gostei dela, mas você copiou o poema de outra pessoa._

_Do seu amorzão.”_

Sorriu ao assinar o bilhete, balançando a cabeça negativamente ao dobrá-la e imaginar se haveria uma resposta. Ou se ao menos seu admirador secreto a encontraria, pois a deixaria exatamente no mesmo lugar onde tinha encontrado a que recebeu; no seu armário.

O plano pareceu funcionar muito bem, pois, no dia seguinte, havia outro papel no mesmo lugar em que Jongin havia deixado aquele.

_“Não pode só olhar pelo lado das boas intenções?",_ havia um desenho de uma carinha triste logo depois. _"Eu tive o trabalhão de encontrar um poema que pudesse expressar o que sinto por você e escrevi ele com a minha letrinha, no meu papel de caderno, poxa. Dá crédito pra minha dedicação, amorzão! Era tudo verdade, viu?_

_Do seu amorzinho.”_

Mesmo que soubesse que era meio inútil, Jongin vasculhou ao redor com o olhar, buscando algum sinal do remetente daquele bilhete, mas não encontrou ninguém. Então suspirou, percebendo, só então, que tinha mais um daqueles sorrisos bobos na boca, porque estava inevitavelmente interessado e curioso em conhecer quem era o autor daquelas palavras bonitinhas. Ao menos agora não estava escondido atrás de palavras copiadas da internet, mas ainda era tão absurdamente adorável que era impossível não se ver instigado a conhecê-lo.

Passou a aula toda pensando nele. _Será que era bonito? Alto ou baixo? Do time de basquete ou do clube de xadrez? Será que era mais velho? Mais novo? Popular ou mais um dos invisíveis?_ Céus, ia ficar maluco se continuasse pensando demais. Por isso, arrancou uma folha do caderno e despejou os pensamentos de uma vez, manuseando uma caneta preta.

_“Essa situação é tão engraçada…”_

Começou, mas riscou o meio da frase e começou outra vez, na linha de baixo.

_“Eu tô surpreso, amorzinho.”_ Sorriu. Era realmente engraçado chamar alguém que não conhecia daquele jeito e pensava se, por acaso, aquele diminutivo queria dizer alguma coisa. Era mais novo, então? Mais baixo, talvez?

_“Nunca recebi esse tipo de coisa, não sei nem se você tá zoando a minha cara ou se realmente acha que ‘meu sorriso brilha tanto que poderia iluminar uma cidade toda’, mas é meio excitante - no sentido inocente da coisa, ok? - imaginar que isso é verdade. Tipo… É verdade? Você gosta de mim ou algo assim? Me considera o seu amor mesmo?_

_Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, eu apreciei o seu esforço sim. Obrigado pelo poema (copiado)._

_Do seu amorzão.”_

Tinha que se policiar para não acabar outra vez com aquela cara de bobo no meio da aula de sociologia, mas era tão difícil, porque… E se fosse verdade mesmo? _Porra_ , quais eram as chances de ter uma pessoa legal e entendida de poemas no meio daquele colégio que estivesse genuinamente interessada na sua pessoa desinteressante e sem graça?

Foi com uma ansiedade que fazia o seu coração acelerar e as mãos suarem de leve que enfiou o papel dobrado na abertura do armário ao final da aula e foi para casa, sem conseguir tirar o _amorzinho_ da cabeça. Esperou tanto por uma resposta que acabou sonhando com uma, mas sequer se lembrava do que dizia, exceto que ele aparecia no meio do corredor, sem face e confessava o seu amor eterno por Kim Jongin bem no estilo _Dez Coisas que Eu Odeio em Você_.

Apesar disso, Jongin não encontrou nenhuma resposta ali quando chegou ao colégio pela manhã, deixando os ombros caírem um pouco pelo desânimo repentino. Mesmo que não houvesse mais sinal do seu bilhete ali, o que indicava que ele tinha encontrado e levado consigo, Jongin se perguntava se ele havia dito algo errado. Se deixou o amorzinho constrangido com as perguntas ou se ele não havia apreciado a piadinha no final. Ou tinha perdido o interesse? Ou era realmente apenas uma brincadeira?

A busca por uma explicação foi acompanhando-o até o final da aula, quando voltou ao armário e, _tchã-ram_ , a resposta estava ali. Foi imediato; Jongin sorriu bem grande, guardou o bilhete no bolso e foi correndo para casa, louco para abrir a cartinha e ler, permitindo-se exibir qualquer expressão boba que quisesse.

_“Amorzão, você é tão bonito que é quase impossível acreditar que nunca recebeu algo assim. Quase!, porque sei que você é muito tímido e as pessoas devem ter medo de tentar algo com você e levar um fora. Eu também tenho, sabe? Por isso resolvi enviar uma cartinha no lugar de só chegar perto e te convidar pra dar uma volta, tomar um sorvete ou ir até a minha casa pra gente jogar videogame e depois… Ai ai._

_Mas olha, sim, é verdade. Totalmente verdade. Não tem nada mais verdadeiro que isso. Gosto muito de você. E você é o meu amorzão, sim!_

_Não vejo a hora de te fazer me considerar o seu amor também._

_Nem que eu tenha que copiar um zilhão de poemas pra você._

_A propósito, você fica lindo com o cabelo natural, sem gel. Usa mais vezes._

_Do seu amorzinho.”_

Jongin quase não dormiu. Passou horas lendo palavra por palavra daquele bilhete até que tivesse decorado tudo, só para fechar os olhos e continuar repetindo as frases mentalmente, sonhando acordado com alguém que nem conhecia.

_Será que era parecido com Sehun?_ Porque o capitão do time de basquete não seria capaz de escrever aquele tipo de coisa, Jongin o conhecia bem, e era louco demais o fato de que não se importava com a ideia de ser alguém completamente diferente. Sehun foi a paixão secreta de Jongin desde que ingressaram no ensino médio, ficava se perguntando o tempo todo se algum dia conseguiria se interessar por outra pessoa e se superaria aquela paixão boba que não fazia sentido nenhum e era, _porra_ , tão gostoso perceber que estava ligeiramente interessado por uma pessoa sem nem saber como eram os traços do seu rosto, sua altura, seu cheiro ou o seu penteado, seu nome, sua posição naquela hierarquia imaginária que havia no colégio, nada. Era só alguém muito legal, com um jeitinho encantador que enviava cartinhas e sonhava com Jongin como uma pessoa incrível assim como ele via Sehun. _Caralho, ele era o Sehun de alguém._

Era inacreditável.

Antes de sair para a aula, se acomodou na mesa da cozinha e se pôs a respondê-lo, finalmente ciente do que queria dizer.

_“Eu estranhamente sinto uma tropa de gafanhotos caminhando pelo meu estômago quando você me chama de amorzão ou quando me elogia como fez nesse último bilhete. É louco… Me faz pensar se você fica tão ansioso quanto eu por uma resposta, mas provavelmente sim, não é? Você gosta de mim. Nossa, você gosta de mim. É um privilégio, mas ainda assim me sinto um pouco inseguro. E se deixar de gostar de mim quando me conhecer além do cabelo sem gel?_

_Não quero perder a sensação boa que é ter um amor como você, amorzinho._

_Mas quero muito ir até a sua casa para jogar videogame com você um dia._

_Do seu amorzão.”_

E, outra vez, viu a aula arrastar-se naquela manhã, sem conseguir parar de batucar na mesa com a ponta do lápis num sinal explícito de uma ansiedade que não queria abandoná-lo. Ainda sentia os gafanhotos em seu estômago, um exército inteiro comendo-o por dentro. Inevitavelmente, deixava o olhar passear pela classe e pelos outros colegas quando chegou o intervalo das aulas, procurando alguém interessado pelo seu cabelo mal penteado, sem gel e caindo na frente dos olhos. No entanto, sempre havia alguém retribuindo o seu olhar, por mais que não permanecesse atento a ele por muito tempo. Em sinceridade, era difícil para Jongin confiar nas palavras de Chanyeol; era um invisível, sim. Nada além.

Baekhyun, o garoto bonitinho do terceiro ano e amigo do peito de Chanyeol, chegou ao seu lado na mesa da cantina, sorriu na sua direção de um jeitinho travesso que era típico, conhecido.

— Oi — disse, deixando a bandeja com a comida em cima da mesa. Jongin cumprimentou de volta, despreocupado, mais interessado em analisar os rostos ao seu redor na tentativa inútil de descobrir quem era o _seu amorzinho_ como numa cena de filme. Talvez fosse daquele jeito, afinal. Os olhares se cruzam, os cabelos voam, brilhos surgem ao redor e, _oh!_ , se reconhecem na multidão. Mas nada parecia chegar perto daquilo. — Tá procurando o quê?

A pergunta de um Baekhyun com as bochechas cheias de comida fez Jongin voltar a sua atenção a ele.

— Ah, nada — suspirando baixo, tinha os ombros murchos enquanto respondia. — Acho que queria encontrar uma pessoa.

Baekhyun tombou a cabeça para o lado e olhou fundo em seus olhos, fazendo Jongin desviar o olhar, sem conseguir sustentar aquela análise toda por muito tempo. O Byun sempre conseguia deixá-lo constrangido com aquelas encaradas que duravam uma eternidade, por isso fingiu se distrair com o canudinho do suco que tinha numa das mãos enquanto voltava o olhar para frente.

Por sorte, não se sentia mais encarado, pois Baekhyun havia se distraído com algo dentro da mochila e Jongin havia voltado para a contemplação da multidão. Estava tão interessado no movimento ao seu redor que não percebeu Baekhyun escrevendo naquele papelzinho, só notou a existência dele quando foi empurrado em sua direção ao mesmo tempo em que Baekhyun o cutucava com o cotovelo.

_“Não precisa procurar tão longe, amorzão. Por mais incrível e bizarro que pareça, eu tô aqui._

_Do seu amorzinho, Byun Baekhyun.”_

**Author's Note:**

> escrevi isso surtando de amor, meio triste por acabar e meio aliviada por isso também. espero que quem me acompanhou, tenha curtido tanto quanto eu. eu espero muito, muito, muito continuar a escrever nesse pique, porque me fez um bem nadado.  
> obrigada por ler cada um dos meus devaneios nesses dias. foi do caralho. ♥
> 
> estou no twitter: @ jongfuckin.
> 
> um beijo! e até a próxima. ♥


End file.
